


【胜出】老子还没爽呢

by Qiuchachacha



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuchachacha/pseuds/Qiuchachacha





	【胜出】老子还没爽呢

*垃圾文笔

*bug多且ooc

闷热、汗湿、喘息。

两人在懒人沙发上纠缠，先开始只是因为一点点连他们也记不得的鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵起来，这是这对幼驯染间最常见的交流方式，他们随便任何事情都有可能吵起来甚至打架。

后来发展到绿谷被爆豪掐着肩膀按倒在沙发上，两人都是满脸怒气与不服地恶狠狠瞪着对方，绿谷难得的在爆豪面前强硬了一回，即使被压在身下也倔强地在爆豪肩膀上狠咬了一口。

爆豪被痛感刺激到，更是气的死掐住他肩膀，手指用力到指尖发白，把绿谷痛到不住仰头痛呼，于是爆豪带着发泄火气的意味凑到他脖颈上也狠狠咬了一口，毫不留情的那种，直到咬到口中满是血腥味才松开，直咬得绿谷痛到去扯他头发。

爆豪的背心早已被刚刚打架流的汗水弄湿，湿漉漉地紧贴在身体上勾勒出鼓胀的胸肌和腰部腹部的肌肉线条，他的右肩膀上还明晃晃露着绿谷留下的咬痕。爆豪此时正用一只手锁住绿谷的手腕按他在脑袋旁边，另一只手死死卡住绿谷的下巴防止这只暴躁起来的小兔子再反咬自己一口，整个人骑在绿谷的小腹上，把对方锁在自己身下。

绿谷出久那件橙色的卫衣也被汗水打湿，黏糊糊地贴在背上，他在爆豪身下不断挣扎乱扭，乱蹬的腿还带翻了放在地面上的可乐瓶，粽褐色的甜腻液体流淌了满地面都是。但是这点在爆豪眼中几乎微不可见的反抗很快就被他威胁似地捏紧了绿谷的脸颊的动作化去了。

终于消停了些，绿谷没有动了，两人皆是大口喘着粗气继续互瞪，没有说话。窗外耀眼的阳光透过橙黄色的窗帘闯入室内，把整个空间都晕染成暗橙色，黏腻地如同汗液一般胶着在爆豪和绿谷露出来的肌肤上。

爆豪胜己低着头直视着绿谷出久，脖颈上的项链晃悠悠地垂在绿谷唇边。对方那双漂亮的绿眼睛里此时盛满了不服，气呼呼地像发狠的野兔似的瞪着自己。“废久你他妈就是要和老子拧着来?！”

绿谷挣脱开一只手一把扯住压在自己身上的幼驯染的橙色背心把对方拉进自己，“还不是小胜这么不讲理好吗?！！连话都不让我讲完！”但是力气用过头了，这么一扯只听见爆豪身上那件薄薄的背心就发出“刺啦”的一声哀叫，从领子往腰间被撕裂分尸成两半可怜巴巴的搭在绿谷手上，过近的距离导致爆豪锻炼完美的肌肉一瞬间暴露在绿谷眼前，一瞬间绿谷出久满眼只能看见自己幼驯染线条漂亮的肌肉了。

爆豪没有什么反应，只是挑着眉把被撕破的衣服从腰上扯下，完全把上身裸露在绿谷出久眼前。绿谷猛然意识到两人的距离太近了，近到他能听见爆豪胜己胸膛里“咚咚”快速闷响的心跳声，近到他能看见爆豪额角的汗珠慢吞吞顺着线条分明的脸颊轮廓滑落，最后汇集在下巴滴落在鼓胀的胸肌上，近到他能感觉到爆豪灼热的呼气喷洒在他脸颊上，近到爆豪脖颈上的项链都随着他的呼吸拍打在自己唇边，近到他能清楚看见对方滚动的喉结，近到他能闻见对方身上不算好闻但是让自己很安心的汗味，近到他能清楚地感受到顶在自己臀部的大家伙。

他听见自己的心脏也开始快速而沉闷地跳跃起来，他感觉到自己的脸颊也极速开始烧红。

“小......小胜！你...快放开......呜啊！”话语突然被截断在爆豪忽然伸手捏住了绿谷乳///头的动作上，绿谷被前胸传来的痛麻感刺激得一仰脖子，潮红着连不住轻///喘出声。他又挣扎起来，手上胡乱推搓着，但是当一碰到爆豪滚烫的肌肤又像是被火灼伤似的缩了回来。没有办法，爆豪此刻整个上身都是光///裸的，绿谷实在不好意思把手放在对方精壮的肌肉上。

爆豪松开手低低地笑了起来，声音慵懒沙哑诱人极了:“废久你现在还敢跟老子拧着来么?”他威胁似的挺了挺腰，裤///裆处支起的帐篷明晃晃露在绿谷眼中，明确地表达了他现在脑子的想法。绿谷脸红到炸，整个人像只煮熟的虾子一样红通通滚烫地锁在爆豪身下，声音小小的又轻又软，和刚刚与爆豪吵架打架时的对峙完全相反:“小胜先放开我吧......”

爆豪愉悦地俯下身咬了咬他滚烫的耳垂，成功把虾子绿谷逗得更是脸红无比。“老子就不，不仅这样”他顿了顿，把唇从绿谷耳垂上移到了绿谷的唇角啃咬厮磨。“老子还要......”绿谷被爆豪嚣张的唇舌堵住了嘴巴，身子软绵绵的彻底失去了力气，只能闭着眼睛红着脸任由对方撬开他的齿关溜进口中肆意掠夺。

爆豪惩罚似的在他唇上咬了一口，留下个明显的齿痕，绿谷被痛的低呼一声，捂着唇泪汪汪地看着爆豪:“小胜你这样...你这样我还怎么见人嘛！?”之前被这个废物和自己拧着来而产生的烦躁怒气烟消云散，他坏笑着掐了掐绿谷的脸颊:“老子就是要你带着老子的咬痕见人，这样......所有人都知道废久跟老子到底干了些什么。”

“啊啊啊啊小胜真的太坏了！！怎么可以...怎么可以上来就咬人嘛...什么叫做我和你干了什么啊......这话说的...”绿谷声越来越小越来越小，细若蚊蝇，爆豪好心情地笑了出来，他复又推了绿谷出久一把再次把他按倒在绵软舒适但绝对不是给他们用来干这♂种♂事的懒人沙发上，声音低哑压抑着情///欲:“只有咬痕肯定是不够的，老子还没爽呢......”


End file.
